Gryffindor Gazette, The School Newspaper
by tatortot
Summary: MORE INTERESTING THAN IT SOUNDS!! some gryffindors make a school newspaper. gossip, quidditch, 'How-To,' Advice, 'A Day In The Life,' and MUCH MORE! every other chap is the issue/the story. r/h h/g romance in later chaps. i suck at summaries r/r plz!
1. Intro

Gryffindor Gazette

By tatortot

Summary- McGonagall allows Gryffindor house to make a school newspaper/mini magazine. Humor and Romance. R/H H/G (of course!) 

Spoilers- Books 1-4. (and book 5 if you read my dedication.)

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

A/N- I wish I did.

Thanks to- my sister, Pip Stamfordis, who helped me with some ideas for this story!

Dedication- To Sirius: We all love you!

Takes Place- In fifth year. (I had to have Fred and George as writers)

REVIEW PLZ!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

~*~Chapter One: Intro~*~

"Not only am I editor, but I'm also the writer for H4."

"What's that?"

"Hermione's Happy Homework Hotline."

"Oh...you'll be perfect for that."

"I suppose you're right, Ginny. And you'll be a great advice columnist."

"Thanks."

The two girls walked into the Great Hall and took a seat, Ginny bravely scooting in next to Harry.

"Hey Harry," she said, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it.

"'Morning Gin," he said, not looking up from a pile of parchments at his lap.

"Oh, finally doing your homework, I see," Hermione said. "Good. I have a feeling that Hermione's Happy 

Homework Hotline will help--"

"Only if someone reads it," Harry said, still reading the parchment. "And it's not homework."

Hermione whispered, "Oh," and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry moved the parchments onto his empty plate and did a continuous action of rubbing his eyes, running his hand through his hair, and itching the back of his neck.

"Gonna eat, Harry?" Ron asked, sliding into a chair next to Hermione.

"Sometime..."

A few minutes later, Harry spoke up again. "Ginny, you owe me big time."

"Why's that?"

"Because I figured out times--twice a week--where I can give you a one-on-one training sessions because the Gryffindor Gazette meetings overlap with Quidditch practice sometimes."

"Thank you!" Ginny squealed, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron coughed, making Ginny realize she just hugged Harry, and let go. "Er--sorry..."

"So, Ginny...how's the advice coming? We have a meeting tonight and I need those questions and answers in so I can have Professor McGonagall make copies."

"Oh..yeah. I just need to answer a few more questions is all."

"You better get working on that."

"Okay," Ginny said, finishing one last bite of toast and getting up from the table.

Harry grabbed a piece of bacon and his parchments, then getting up to follow her.

"Ginny--wait up!" Harry hollered down the corridor. Ahead, Ginny stopped, but didn't turn around. When 

Harry was next to her, she continued walking.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nothing--I just want to get my advice questions done before the bell rings. I have potions next, don't wanna be late for that."

"Oh..okay."

---=---=---=---At the Gryffindor Gazette Meeting, 6:00---=---=---=---

"Lee! Do you have your Quidditch entry done yet?"

"Yes...here it is."

"Thank you," Hermione said, snatching the parchment. "And Ron--did Fred and George send the 'How To' entry here? I heard they got detention..."

"Yeah..it lasts till November..." Ron answered, sliding a parchment across the table to Hermione.

"Hmm...." Ginny said, looking over Hermione's shoulder to read. "'How To Get Out Of Class With Four Dungbombs,' by TwinTrouble."

"H-Harry...?"

Harry looked around and saw Colin and Dennis Creevey sitting not too far away.

"Er--" Colin started. "C--can we interview you for the newspaper sometime? Maybe for the next issue? We--we'll pay you..!"

Harry stared at him. Ron looked up from one of Fred and George's writings and smiled, "You can interview me!"

Dennis became interested.

"I--I'm his best friend! You can get all of the good stuff, such as...er--going into the forbidden forest and escaping the acromontulas, fighting stuff to get to the Sorceror's Stone, and what kind of bubble bath he uses!" Ron said, with an aftermath of a punch in the arm.

"Oooh..." Colin said, now admiring Ron. "How much should we pay him, Den?"

"I dunno, Col."

"I'd say...two sickles an hour," Colin said.

"Each," Dennis added.

Ron's eyes were wide. "Deal," he said, shaking Dennis's hand.

-

--=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---

That's the end of Chappie one! The next one will be the 'Gryffindor Gazette' issue one or whatever. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update, so REVIEW!!!!!

~tootles~

-=-tatortot-=-


	2. Part One of Issue One

Gryffindor Gazette  
  
by tatortot  
  
disclaimer-dont own HP not JKR  
  
a/n- i. am. *so.* sorry for the longo waito. plz forgive me..and... I WANT REVIEWS!!! *sticks thumb in mouth* pweezz....This is just the first half of the issue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~CHAPTER TWO: Issue One-Part One~*~  
  
Issue One--October 1st  
  
Table Of Contents:  
  
A Note From The Editor  
  
Quidditch  
  
Truth Or Rumor  
  
How To Get Out Of Class With Four Dungbombs  
  
--*--a/n second half (below) will be chappie three.--*--  
  
A Day in the Life of Ron Weasley  
  
Ask Ginny  
  
Hermione's Happy Homework Hotline  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eidtor's Note  
  
To All Readers:  
  
This is my first try at a newspaper/mini-magazine. If you have any comments, please set them in the "Gazette Comments" box in the Gryffindor Common Room, or the one outside the Great Hall, just in case you're from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.  
  
We have many writers for the Gryffindor Gazette, but more would be wonderful. Our next meeting will be Friday, September 20th in an unused classroom on the third floor between the girl's bathroom and History Of Magic, and you can attend and join--if you want.  
  
Not much else to say but: Enjoy the Gryffindor Gazette! --Hermione Granger  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
QUIDDITCH!!!  
  
Top Ten Quidditch Teams of September  
  
10- Sweden Swans  
  
9- German Giraffes  
  
8- Latin Links  
  
7- Denmark Dragons  
  
6- Chudley Cannons  
  
5- Iceland Eskimos  
  
4- Turkey Turkeys  
  
3- Hungarian Horntails  
  
2- Poland Parrots  
  
1- Italian Iguanas  
  
!!ii!!ii!!Gryffindor vs. Slytherin--November 13!!ii!!ii!!  
  
^^ Will have full-length commentary in December's issue! ^^  
  
--Lee Jordan  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Truth? Or Rumor?  
  
You-Know-Who back?  
  
~No matter what the Ministor Of Magic tells you, we swear to the Gods that this is the...  
  
TRUTH  
  
----------  
  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger...?  
  
~Although these two Gryffindors seem very close--almost too close, we are sad to say that this is a....  
  
RUMOR  
  
-----------  
  
Is Mara Matte pregnant with Eli Finnigan's baby? Are they enganged?  
  
~Mara is the lead singer in the Muggle Born Witches band, and Eli is the cousin of Seamus Finnigan and the funniest stand-up comedian since 1982. (Get tickets now! Eli will come to London next summer, or catch him on Comedy Crew on the radio, Saturdays at 10:00.) We are proud to announce that both questions are the...  
  
TRUTH  
  
----------  
  
Is Ginny Weasley's little school-girl crush towards Harry Potter being returned?  
  
~We seem to think that as Ginny pretends to not admire/adore/love Harry, he's trying to figure out what to do with his own feelings. This is definatnely the...  
  
TRUTH (no matter what they think)  
  
-----------  
  
Sorry! That's all we have for now...more next month!!!  
  
--Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOW TO GET OUT OF CLASS WITH FOUR DUNGBOMBS  
  
by Twin Trouble  
  
What you must do, is a simple step-by-step. We, Fred and George Weasley have used this countless times.  
  
During a long ramble from Professor Binns or a lecture from Professor Snape, get a friend and follow this EXACTLY as told...  
  
1- Cause a simple diversion. Knock over a cauldron in Potions, Transfigure something purposely incorrectly in Transfiguration...anything.  
  
2- Take out dungbombs and hand two to a friend. Levitate one of yours to the ceiling, ("Wingardium Leviosa,") mutter a sticking spell, "Arundo," and levitate the other one to a windowsill or a desk as far away from the door as possible, also 'gluing' it. (THE PROFESSOR WILL ONLY NOT NOTICE IF YOU HAVE A GOOD ENOUGH DIVERSION. OTHERWISE YOU GET OVER A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION!!!!!)  
  
3- Before starting the bombs, jump up and do the Chinese Firedrill. That plus whatever happened earlier will definately allow your friend to put the other dungbombs in other places from where you put yours--but far from the door. Your friend will now start up his, (the directions on the box of dungbombs says to point your wand them and say, "Odor," then the professor will automatically try to put them out. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!!!!  
  
4- While the professor is distracted, you are now allowed to start your dungbombs, then exiting as quickly as possible. WALA!!!!! the rest of the hour, time to have fun!  
  
--Fred and George Weasley  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n--that's all for now!! part 2 of the issue will be uploaded ASAP it's just that you've all been waiting so long and i felt so bad i thought i'd give you what i have done so far. if you haven't noticed, i've been really busy with other fics and i didn't actually think anyone liked this....*shocked* i was wrong! lol. review and chappie 3 will be up sooner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
